Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a quick disconnect plug which is designed so that the metal contact strips are mechanically maintained in fixed position on the insulating plate by frictional engagement between an obtusely angled portion of the said metal strips and the slit-like aperture in the plugs and resilient tongues which extend outwardly from the surface of the strip.
It has been found desirable to provide a means whereby an electrical quick disconnect plug can be constructed without requiring any separate parts other than the insulating plug plate and the electrically conductive metal strips and to insure that the electrically conductive metal strips will be firmly seated on the supporting plate and will not chatter.
It is desriable that the interconnection of such plugs with one another be carried out without chatter and that the contact surface be as free from play as possible and that such advantages be provided in a plug which can be readily and inexpensively mass produced.